This invention relates to a greeting card. The objects of the invention are to provide a greeting card which is attractive, interesting, uncomplicated and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Heretofore, some greeting cards have had die cut openings in their front flaps, so that a recipient would see a portion of the interior of the card before opening it.
Unlike these earlier cards, this invention is directed to a greeting card having a center leaf positioned between the front and rear leaves and constructed to provide, upon turning the center leaf, two different pictures of the same view, for example, the view in spring and the view in winter. The textual materials also change to develop a continuous expression such as a greeting message or a poem.
According to the invention, the card has a center leaf hingedly connected at the juncture of a front leaf and a rear leaf which together form a single view. The center leaf has transparent areas for exposing underlying pictorial or textual materials, and its pictorial elements which are exposed have a shape and location corresponding to the pictorial elements of the underlying leaf. A transparent area of the center leaf is aligned with textual material on one of the underlying leaves so that this textual material is visible when the center leaf is in either of its positions.
A single preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed herein solely for illustrative purposes, and not for limitative purposes.